


Clumsy

by AokiTsukiMichite



Series: Merthur One Shots [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokiTsukiMichite/pseuds/AokiTsukiMichite
Summary: Merlin being his usual clumsy self falls over a tree root during a hunting trip and injures his ankle. Arthur of course insists on carrying him back to camp and tending to his wound.





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted in distress as he watched as his manservant got his foot caught in a tree root resulting in him falling in a heap on the forest floor.

Arthur rushed over to Merlin helping him to sit in a comfortable position so he could check the damage, “I’m fine Arthur.” Merlin had insisted, but Arthur refused to stop fussing.

Gently lifting Merlin’s leg he bent it so his ankle would rest carefully propped against Arthur’s thigh. Apologising when he let out a hiss of pain Arthur pressed lightly on Merlin’s ankle assessing whether it was broken or sprained.

“Just a sprain,” Arthur confessed before glancing around to see the knights surrounded them; he waved them off, “I’ve got it covered, go back to camp.” He commanded.

“How do you know it’s a sprain,” Merlin questioned, “I can check it myself.” He stated attempting to move his leg back, but Arthur held it still.

“Gaius taught me the basics when I was younger,” He started, “I was always tripping and falling, but unlike you I grew out of my clumsiness.” Arthur smirked.

“Oi prat! I’m not clumsy I just didn’t expect the tree root to be there.” Merlin said turning his head away as he blushed from embarrassment.

Arthur let out a laugh before scooping Merlin up into his arms bridle style. Merlin started to protest, but Arthur shushed him, “Don’t worry clotpole, the knights won’t say anything.”

Accepting defeat Merlin pressed his cheek against Arthur’s neck to hide his blush. Arthur proceeded to carry Merlin back to camp kissing his hair softly when he felt Merlin’s cold cheek against his neck. Once they arrived at camp Arthur gently placed Merlin down on his bedroll taking the offered medical supplies satchel from Gwaine. Lifting Merlin’s pant leg slowly he rolled it up out of the way before removing his sock and shoe. Arthur applied some numbing paste, apologising when he had to use pressure to rub the salve in. He then took a roll of bandage, ripping some off and wrapping it tightly, yet gently around Merlin’s foot and ankle to keep it from moving. After securing the bandage he helped Merlin into the bedroll and caressed his cheek, telling him to rest and that he would be back soon. Merlin, being surprisingly tired after the ordeal obeyed his King’s orders and closed his eyes, paying little attention to the soft chatter that could be heard from the other knights.

“Sir Leon?” Arthur asked.

“Yes sire.” He quickly replied.

“You and the knights take care of dinner and feeding the horses. I’ll take care of Merlin.” He commanded, not waiting for an answer before turning around to head back to see Merlin.

Quietly approaching Merlin, Arthur crouched down and gently shook his shoulder, “Merlin.”

“Hmm?” He replied drowsily.

“The knights are taking care of everything, so don’t get up until I tell you.” Arthur said softly, but Merlin had already fallen back to sleep.

Smiling, Arthur got in the bedroll with Merlin, his chest against Merlin’s back and his arms wrapped around Merlin’s waist. Bringing his head to rest on top of Merlin’s, like he had done before, he laid a kiss on his head softly. Knowing that the knights would alert him when it was time to eat Arthur closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Merlin, drifting off to sleep.

 


End file.
